<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwind, Unwind by tribunal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528343">Unwind, Unwind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribunal/pseuds/tribunal'>tribunal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Video Chat, commissioned piece, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribunal/pseuds/tribunal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief respite in the moments between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwind, Unwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissioned piece for the kind @CethysKalla, requesting “relaxation time with G’raha”. I can do that! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been entirely too long since the two of you’ve been able to see one another, much less talk. Your own duties are pulling you to and fro, to say nothing of G’raha’s own duties as the Exarch. Last time you were able to stay for more than a moment in the Crystarium, you saw--etched in the crystalline line of his jaw--strain, inked there like a bad tattoo. The urge to kiss that tension away rose strongly, unbidden, a response to any of his ails. Pavlovian in design, you’d wager.</p>
<p>But now you’re resting on your laurels, fingers flicking idle, staccato beats against your Frivolity Tomestone, waiting on the telltale chime of G’rahas’s call. You’d planned this weeks ago, syncing up calendars and demanding a space of time to yourselves, a moment shared for the two of you alone. And this isn’t perfect, isn’t the ideal way you’d like to do it, but it’s all you have while you carve out better.</p>
<p>Once the work is done. A promise made during dire times.</p>
<p>The Tomestone rings loudly in your hands, chiming with the default ringtone, just as annoying as always. But it’s more endearing now, a little side effect of G’raha’s presence. Just like the man himself, you think, a secret smile curling the edges of your lips. But your finger taps gently on the “accept call” button, and you’re graced with the shyly smiling visage of your very own crystalline darling.</p>
<p>You lean back into the bunched-up pillows behind you, tilting the Tomestone up so you can better see G’raha. The worry in his brow dissipates (gently, delicately), the tension in his shoulders lessening. Just at the sight of you?</p>
<p>Gods, you’re honored.</p>
<p>“Ah, how was your day, dear Warrior?” There’s still a bit of stiffness in his tone, still not quite shed the burdensome persona of the Exarch. Ah. Are his advisors staying nearby, then?</p>
<p>“Would rather not talk about,” Your free hand waves out around you, outside of the screen’s view, “The outside world. My work, your work. Doesn’t matter. Just wanna be here with you.”</p>
<p>You see the flush start, clashing charmingly against the shimmering of his lapis lazuli, burning up into his hairline, even on the tinny screen. “A-Ah, of course. Apologies.” Coughs delicately into his closed fist before glancing around, gaze darting to and fro. “Something else, then?”</p>
<p>You spend the night like this, leaning further into your pile of pillows while he slowly relaxes, becoming more and more animated as the night goes on, as the day’s worries and frettings shed from G’raha like a bad cold.</p>
<p>His eyes blink closed once, twice, but yours are getting heavier as well. “Should we call it here, then? Set another time?”</p>
<p>“No.” His response is quick, needy. Sweet. “Stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?”</p>
<p>How could you say no to those big eyes, to that pleading voice?</p>
<p>“Of course.” If your voice trembles, it’s alright. There’s no one but the two of you to notice.</p>
<p>You prop the Tomestone on a pillow next to you, making sure the last thing you see before you fall into the most restful slumber you’ve had since coming to the First is G’raha’s sincere smile.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, my Warrior.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates in these trying times, you can find me on Twitter @GODCOMPLEXXED.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>